


Discover Yourself

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abecedarian, Discovering youself, Gen, Poetry, abecedarian poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals





	Discover Yourself

Always take the time to stop and smell the roses

Because you’ll never have the chance again

Changes are coming that you are not yet ready for

Decisions will be made about your future

Even you cannot stop time itself

Focus on the smell and remember this moment

Guide yourself towards a better future

However, you must be careful

Inside of you hides a dark heart

Just be careful who you give it too

Kindness can be taken for granted

Love with all your heart, but

Make sure that you don’t get hurt

Nobody can truly take away your heart

Only you know how much to give

People will continue to take you for granted

Question how far you’re willing to go

Remember that you hold the key

Someday you will see your worth

Truthfully, you are worth more than you’ll ever know

Underneath your hard exterior is something radiant

Very little do you know just how special you are

Walk down that path and take a moment to reflect

X-ray yourself and find out who you truly are

You will find a way to appreciate yourself

Zero is your starting point; are you ready to begin your journey?


End file.
